Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the delivery of services to disparate devices gathered in a common area. More particularly, embodiments relate to peer negotiation of area service preferences.
With the growing popularity of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, ad hoc gatherings of individuals carrying disparate mobile devices to common areas such as stores and restaurants may also occur more often. While recent attempts to control the temperature of common areas may have collected temperature preference information from the devices present in the common area in order to determine an average temperature setting for the area, there remains considerable room for improvement with respect to anonymity and privacy. For example, conventional approaches may involve the use of a centralized system that is able to positively identify the devices (e.g., and users of the devices) present in the common area as well as determine the individual preferences associated with each device/user.